I Saw the Way He Looked at Me
by FallenSnowAngel5297
Summary: I saw the way he looked at me. With those eyes… those scary eyes. He expected me to follow him, without a fight, and expected me to fall in love with himself. But I was already in love with someone else. AH FAX!


**I saw the way he looked at me. With those eyes… those haunted eyes. He expected me to follow him, without a fight, and expected me to fall in love with himself. But I was already in love with his brother… AH FAX!**

**Max- 17 Junior (sister- Ella)**

**Ella- 16 Sophomore (sister- Max)**

**Fang- 17 Junior (brother- Ari {20} sister- Nudge)**

**Nudge- 16 Sophomore (brothers- Fang, Ari {20})**

**Iggy- 17 Junior (brother- Gazzy, sister- Angel)**

**Gazzy- 8 (brother- Iggy, sister- Angel)**

**Angel- 6 (brothers- Iggy, Gazzy)**

_**I Saw the Way He Looked at Me**_

**Chapter 1 **

**New School**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters sadly

**Max POV**

Oh, god… look at that bacon… hmm… so yummy. Piles and piles of bacon, as far as the eyes could see. I just need so-

"MAX! We're gonna be late for school! What's taking you so long?" My oh so darling sister, Ella, yelled from downstairs, waking me up from my delicious dream. She's going to pay.

"mfffgrh" I said into the pillow. Apparently, for some strange reason, she didn't understand what I said.

I heard footsteps stomp up the stairs angrily and all of a sudden, my door was slammed open. I felt my sheets slipping away as someone (who I'm assuming is Ella) pulled my blankets causing me to fall on the floor.

"What the hell?" I asked angrily.

She completely ignored me as she started rifling through my closet at an inhuman speed looking for clothes that she found 'suitable' for someone she could go out in public with. I have no idea why she wants to go to school on time… I wish mom were here, then she might have been able to stop Ella from dressing me up like a Barbie, but unfortunately she's at work being a vet.

"You have nothing good in here! You're lucky I'm about the same size as you, or else we would have a real crisis." Ella stated as she came into my room with a freaking poofy skirt and _pink_ top. Psh, _crisis_, my only crisis is that she's going to be dressing me up and I have to face new sluts and jocks.

"You do NOT expect me to put… that on, do you?" I asked as I stared disgustingly at the horrid outfit. "I'm perfectly fine dressing up myself. I'm a big girl now."

"Yes you will! It's a new school and no sister of mine is going to show up wearing… what ever you wear." God, sisters these days, so rude. "We have like 10 minutes or we're gonna be late! Now hurry up your ass or I'll make you."

Jeez, no need to get pushy.

I intentionally slid the clothes on slowly just to aggravate her. I hated the shirt, it was one of those that Ella would say 'showed off all of your curves' I just call it tight. The ugly, poofy skirt ended mid thigh and I tried to pull it down so my underwear wouldn't show. At least she didn't force me to wear make-up or heels.

"Come _on_!" Ella pushed me right out of the house and I barely had any time to grab my book bag. I couldn't even get bacon! First, she doesn't let me dream about it, now she doesn't let me have any, what is the world coming to?

Our new three story blue and white house was about a 5-minute walk to our new school. Ella and I were both going to the high school just like last year. I'm a junior and Ella is a soft more. The wind blew my dirty blonde hair in front of my eyes and it made me wish I grabbed a ponytail holder. As we were walking to the school, I noticed that all the houses around us looked just like ours except different colors.

I also noticed how Ella was wearing a bright green flowing top that made her brown eyes and brown hair stand out nicely. Listen to me! I'm talking about how her _eyes_ stand out! I've been hanging out with her and my friend from my old school, Jodi too much.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, that when we were crossing the street I didn't notice the black 2009 Indian Chief motorcycle about to run over me.

It screeched to a stop about an inch away from me and the person riding it was wearing a black helmet so I couldn't see the idiots face. He was dressed in all black and to other people he would've looked intimidating. Then again, I'm Maximum Ride and I'm not scared of anything. Though, right now I was mad.

"Yo! Dude, watch where you're going! You could've run me over! What the hell is your problem?" Any normal person would've shrunken under my glare, but this guy just had to be different.

He took off his helmet and shook his black hair out of his face, and what a nice face that was… mmm. He had an olive skin tone and obsidian, endless eyes that I could drown in. What was I thinking? I don't care how hot he looked!

"You should have watched where you were walking." His voice was gruff, quiet, and sexy… Why do I keep thinking that! Stupid me.

"So should you! There is a stop sign right there and I was clearly walking on the street, so you should have stopped." I growled, this guy was getting on my nerves.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked, completely ignoring what I said.

"No." I stormed away, and walked up to Ella who was just watching the whole exchange. _Way to help me,_ I thought.

She just stared off as the motorcycle sped away so I had to drag her to school.

I pushed open the doors to the main office, with Ella in tow.

"Excuse me?" The lady was blabbing away on her phone, completely ignoring me. I hated being ignored.

"Umm lady? My sister and I need our schedules." I pulled away her phone from her ear so she could hear me. She didn't look so happy…

"Did you just pull away my phone? You should give me more respect! I am an adult; I was having a very important conversation! I should have you expelled for this!" Yah, because talking about how your boobs are too small is VERY important.

"Can you just give us our schedules? Maximum Ride and Ella Martinez." I decided I didn't want to start a fight. I have a different last name from my sister and mom because I kept my dads last name when he died in a car crash.

"Maximum Ride?" She asked incredulously, "What kind of a name is that?"

"Yes Maximum Ride. Just give me the damn schedules." I said through clenched teeth. I hated when people made fun of my name. Notice how Ella kept quiet, she knew not to interfere with me when I'm angry.

"Yah whatever, I have to get back to my conversation anyways." She said while noisily chewing her gum. The lady went through a bunch of files and pulled out a few papers for each of us.

I handed Ells her stuff and we looked to see what classes we had.

Homeroom 512 Mr. Hrowadookrew

Advanced Literature 431 Ms. Yanchek

Gym Gym Mr. Johnson

Civics 128 Mr. Swist

Lunch Lunch

Science 217 Mrs. Bodner

Advanced Math 428 Ms. Beck

Study Hall

Cooking 333 Ms. Cooke

What the hell is up with my homeroom teacher's name? Yah, that's right, I'm smart too. Woo hoo! Gym! Swist… like Swiss cheese…. Lunch! COOKING? Uh oh. I think I should transfer out of that one. You'll know why soon enough.

The first bell rang, which means that Ells and me had to go our separate ways, so we said bye and went to our lockers.

_1652 1653 1654 1655 1656 16- _

Ow. I ran into someone who was like rock hard, but apparently, he had better balance than me because he wasn't about to do a face plant into the ground like I was. Right when I was about to his the ground, a strong tan arm snatched me up and I was looking into the dark eyes of the guy that was on the motorcycle once again.

**I hoped you liked it… Review!**


End file.
